Truth Or Dare?
by CaitWinchesterConsultingNinja
Summary: I wrote this for my friend's 16th birthday. Ichigo invites Uryu over after school one day and they end up playing a game of Truth or Dare. Such a fun game.


Happy 16th birthday Dani! So, as part of your present, I have decided to write you a fanfic!

It's IchiXIshi, and it will be good. I hope you enjoy it. Happy Birthday Sis! Love ya!

~Cait

_**TRUTH OR DARE**_

"Hey, Uryu. What are you doing today?" asked the perpetually glaring, orange-haired teen.

"What's it to you what I'm doing?" snapped back the black-haired Quincy. Ichigo rolled his

eyes and said "Well, maybe I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out later,

but appearently you would rather stay at home doing nothing." Uryu pushed up his glasses

and growled at the soul reaper. "Fine, then I guess I'll go hang out if you really want to." Uryu

said annoyed at his friend. Ichigo smiled as he looked back to the front of the class room and

began taking down notes. He had gotten what he wanted.

.

..

Later that day

..

.

The final bell of the day had just rung and Ichigo was waiting outside the school, leaning

against the gates, waiting for the Quincy. Uryu walked out of the building and saw his

classmate waiting. He sighed to himself. He wasn't up for this today. Actually, he was never

up to hanging out with Ichigo, but he was going to have to today. As the black-haired teen

reached the gates, Ichigo stood up and said "Well, ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Uryu replied, slight distain in his voice. Ichigo began to walk back to

his family-owned clinic, Uryu walking next to him.

"So, what do you want for dinner? Yuzu can make pretty much anything." Ichigo said looking

at the Quincy. "I honestly don't care what we have for dinner." replied Uryu. Ichigo rubbed

the back of his neck and said "Alright then. So I assume that means you'll eat anything?"

"Pretty much." the black-haired teen replied as he loosened his tie and undid the top two

buttons of his white shirt. Ichigo's eyes watched his friend's fingers. He eyed the Quincy's

collarbone, which was slightly visible. Uryu looked at Ichigo and said "Ichigo... What are you

looking at?" Ichigo snapped out of the trance and replied "N-Nothing." His cheeks slightly

tinted pink. The two walked in to the Kurosaki Clinic and they were greeted by none other

than Ichigo's father, Ishin. "I-CHI-GO!" he yelled as he came flying in from the side, ready to

kick his son. Ichigo ducked and Ishin flew past, crashing into the desk. Uryu was back against

the wall, surprised by 's sudden attack. Ichigo walked past his father and began to

head upstairs. He looked back at Uryu and said "You coming?" Uryu looked at Ishin and then

made his way to the stairs. He followed the orange-haired teen to his room and they

entered. Ichigo set his bag down in the corner and flopped down on his bed. The Quincy, too,

set his bag down in the corner. He sat in the chair at Ichigo's desk. Uryu wasn't really

comfortable being with the soul reaper. There was something about him that made the

archer uneasy. Ichigo looked at Uryu and said "Dude, you look like you've got a stick up

your ass. Relax." Uryu slouched back in the chair a little. He put one arm on the back of the

chair and then pushed his glasses up.

"You like video games?" the soul reaper asked. "Not really. I prefer games where you're not

staring at a screen." he replied. Ichigo thought for a moment. He then got an idea. An evil

idea. He knew the Quincy wouldn't like it. "I know what we can play." Ichigo said smirking.

_'Oh god... I don't like that smirk...' _Uryu thought to himself but he said "What?" The soul

reaper sat up and said "Truth or Dare." Uryu had bad experiacnces with that game, he was

thinking 'No.' but found himself saying "Alright. You ask first." Ichigo was surprised that his

friend had been so quick to agree and said "Okay, Uryu, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." answered the archer.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" asked Ichigo. He figured the answer would be 'No' but to his

surprise, Uryu said "Yes, I have. Truth or Dare, Kurosaki?" Ichigo was curisous now. He said

"Truth." The Quincy thought for a moment then asked with a smirk "Have you ever wanted to

kiss a guy?" Ichigo felt like Uryu could read his mind. He had no excusses and he wasn't about

lie during a game of 'Truth or Dare.' "Yes, I have wanted to kiss a guy before." Uryu eyed the

soul reaper suspiciously. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Uryu said, not thinking. The corner of Ichigo's mouth twitched and he grinned. "I dare

you to kiss me, Uryu." The Quincy was kicking himself now. _'Why did I choose dare!? Damn it!'_

He swallowed hard and got up and nervously walked over to the bed where Ichigo was

sitting and sat down next to him. "On the lips, like you mean it." added Ichigo. Uryu felt his

face redden slightly as he leaned in toward the soul reaper. He closed his eyes tight and he

felt his lips against Ichigo's. He kinda liked the feeling of his friend's lips on his and tried to

part Ichigo's lips with his tounge. The soul reaper complied and let his mouth open against

the archer's. They each liked the feel of the other's tounge gliding over their own, exploring

every surface of the other's mouths. This was turning into something enjoyable instead of

just some stupid thing Ichigo had dared Uryu to do. The two continued to kiss, with each

passing second, the kiss grew in intensity. After a few more moments, the Quincy was

gasping for oxygen and broke away from Ichigo.

"Damn, Uryu. That was... _amazing_." Ichigo said through deep breaths. Uryu felt his face flush

red and he drew his legs up to his chest and hid his face. He knew why he felt uneasy around

Ichigo now. The Quincy liked the Soul Reaper. Ichigo looked at his friend and moved closer,

putting a hand on Uryu's back. "You okay?" he said in a concerned voice. "No. I'm not." was

Uryu's muffled reply. Now, Uryu had been in a relationship with a guy before. But, it hadn't

ended well. The other guy turned out to be straight and left Uryu. He tried to keep himself

from feeling anything for anyone after that. He didn't want to get hurt again. Ichigo

whispered "Uryu... What's wrong?" He was really worried about the black-haired teen. Uryu

just said "I lost control..." Ichigo put one of his hands on Uryu's and intertwined their fingers.

"Uryu... It's okay... I liked it..." Ichigo said quietly. "It's not... that..." he was crying. Ichigo

could tell he was. The soul reaper held the archer closer and ran his fingers through his

friend's black hair. "Uryu... what is it?" The Quincy moved and was now clinging to Ichigo.

Ichigo held him close and lifted his face up to his. He wiped the tears away from the eyes

behind the glasses. Uryu closed his eyes and whispered "I promised myself that I wouldn't

let myself feel anything for anyone after my first experiance with a guy... he told me he was

straight after 5 months... he just left me there... with nothing..." Ichigo looked at Uryu and

said "Uryu..." The archer hid his face against the soul reaper's chest. Ichigo held him close and

whispered "Uryu... I've had feelings for you for some time now... I've never felt this way

about anyone else before... I swear I won't ever hurt you... I won't leave you..." Ichigo placed

a kiss in Uryu's soft hair. Uryu looked up at the orange-haired boy, his pale skin was flushed

and his eyes were red from crying. "I-Ichigo..." Ichigo smiled softly at his friend. "I promise..."

Uryu smiled slightly up at Ichigo. "Y-You better not break that promise, Strawberry." The

Quincy said as the soul reaper wiped away the last few tears. "I won't." Ichigo replied as he

drew Uryu's face closer and took his lips in a soft kiss. Uryu smiled lightly into the kiss and

thought _'I'm safe... finally... I'm with someone I can trust...'_ As the kiss deepened, Ichigo

layed Uryu down on his back and held himself above him on his hands and knees. The

orange-haired boy began to slowly unbotton the black-haired teen's shirt and he ran his

hands down Uryu's lean chest. Their skin tones contrasted beautifully, Uryu's skin so pale,

Ichigo's more of a cinnamon tone. Ichigo pulled away for air, he looked at the black-haired

teen with the glasses and smiled softly. He began to remove his own shirt after shifting so he

was strandling Uryu. The Quincy looked up at the other teen and he started to undo Ichigo's

pants. Ichigo's smile became a smirk and he leaned back down and kissed Uryu's lips, then his

jaw. He whispered "Uryu... I love you..." and he kissed the pulse point below the archer's

ear. Uryu's head rolled to the side and he whispered back "I-Ichigo..." The carrot-top had

realized that Uryu probably wouldn't say he loved him right away, and he was alright with

that. The black-haired boy managed to get off Ichigo's pants and he was now fumbling with

his own. Ichigo's hands covered his and aided in the attempt to remove the unwanted peice

of clothing. Uryu looked up at Ichigo, who was looking at the raven eyes behind the

rectangluar glasses. The soul reaper lowered himself down ontop of his quincy friend and

kissed him. Their tounges once again gliding over eachother's and exploring the other's

mouth. When they pulled apart for oxygen, Ichigo whispered "We don't have to go farther if

you don't want to. I'm willing to wait untill you're ready." Uryu smiled at the kind statement

that the usually rude boy had just whispered. "No, Ichigo... We can go farther. I want to."

Ichigo nodded and whispered "Alright." He began to kiss down the pale, lean chest of the boy

laying beneath him. His hands wandered around the pale chest and stomach and lower. Uryu

had been in a relationship before, but he hadn't been touched like this. These hands were

caring, a little rough texture-wise, but they had no intention of hurting him. The cinnamon

fingertips traced the light outline of muscles in the archer's stomach and abdomen. Uryu let

out a light little moan as the fingers traced lower to the top of his boxers. Ichigo slid two of

his fingers beneath the light blue boxers and began to slide them down the Quincy's legs.

Uryu whispered lightly "I-Ichigo..." as the soul reaper discarded the pale blue boxers and ran

his hand up the pale leg. The archer's hands began to work off Ichigo's boxers, eventually

discarding them too. The pair lay naked together for a moment, their lips trapped in a heated

kiss. Ichigo ran his hand down Uryu's side to his hip then towards his lower abdomen. This

gained a moan from the boy with the glasses. The carrot-top gently carressed his friend's

member. Uryu began to move his hips slightly, in time with Ichigo's carresses. Ichigo felt

the Quincy take his hand and begin to suck gently on two of his fingers, coating them in

saliva. Uryu whispered "Do you know what to do?" Ichigo nodded. He didn't have any actual

experience, but he had been having dreams of Uryu for some time and he learned from

those. He inserted one of his fingers into the archer's hole. Uryu inhaled sharply. It'd been

a while since he last did anything like this. "Am I hurting you?" asked a worried Ichigo. "N-No.

Please, just put another in..." Uryu said trying to relax and get used to having something in

him again. The soul reaper did as instructed and inserted another finger. He started to stretch

out the tight opening. Ichigo added a thrid finger, continuing to stretch Uryu out. Uryu was

used this feeling now, and he was a bit dissapointed when Ichigo withdrew his fingers. But

his fingers were soon replaced with something else of his. Uryu moaned as Ichigo pushed in.

Ichigo went all the way in and paused for a moment. "Ichigo, please move." Uryu said, he was

in a small bit of pain now. Ichigo began to pull out and push back in. He began to angle his

thrusts. Then, he hit it. Uryu almost yelled out in pleasure, but he covered his mouth. Ichigo's

father and little sisters were home and it would not be good if they walked in on their son

with another boy. Ichigo hit that same spot again and again untill Uryu couldn't take it any

more and came, his seed spilling out between them. This drove Ichigo over the edge and he

filled Uryu with his sticky substance. The two layed there, on Ichigo's bed, panting softly.

Ichigo moved, pulling out of the Quincy and he layed next to him. Uryu looked at the orange-

haired soul reaper next to him and whispered "Ichigo..."

"hm?" replied Ichigo, who turned his head to look into the raven eyes of his lover.

"Ichigo... I love you..." whispered a worn-out Uryu. His eyes half closed behiind his glasses.

Ichigo smiled and said "I love you too, Uryu." He took off Uryu's glasses for him and placed

them on the night stand, then intertwined his fingers with the pale ones of the boy next to

him. He watched Uryu fall asleep, then himself also soon fell asleep, thinking _'I'm glad I've _

_finally found you... Uryu... my love.'_

~End~

Ichigo: So, I hear it's your birthday?

Uryu: Yes, it's her birthday, if you'd payed attention at the beginning, you'd know that.

Ichigo: Hey, no one asked you! Don't make me --

Cait: Boys, Boys, calm down. Remember why we're here.

Uryu and Ichigo: Alright...

All: Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Dani, Happy birthday

to you!

Cait: Hope you've enjoyed the story! :)


End file.
